Los sentimientos de una campeona
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Cynthia estaba molesta con Ash... ella sentía algo en su interior en esa mañana fría y nevada.


Había una tormenta de nieve muy fuerte afuera. Celestic Town por primera vez en años recibía una nevada tan fuerte que los pokémon de hielo sentían el frío invernal de su región natal. En cierta casa de ese pueblo o pequeña ciudad estaba una señora ya grande de edad tomando café y viendo la nieve caer. La ropa de ella era un gran suéter beige con una bufanda alrededor del cuello de color morada.

-Hay que hermoso día- dijo la señora ya grande de edad mientras bebía un poco de café. –Me preguntó si toda la semana estará así jiji solo espero que mi niña no este…-

-¡MALDICIÓN!- se escuchó un grito que interrumpió a la señora.

-Sí, creo que ya se dio cuenta.- y la señora bebió otro sorbo mientras subía las escaleras de su casa. Aquella señora llegó estaba frente de la habitación de su nieta quien era la campeona de Sinnoh o al menos eso era hacía un mes. –"Solo espero que no lo esté matando."- suspiro la anciana.

Ella con su mano libre giró el picaporte del cuarto de su nieta mientras escuchaba sollozos de… él.

Cuando la puerta se abrió sus ojos se abrieron un poco al ver cierta peculiar escena.

-¡ESTO ES TÚ CULPA ASH!- decía una rubia mientras movía violentamente a un chico de cabello negro y que tenía los ojos en espiral; la rubia lo tenía bien sujeto del pecho gracias a su camisa. -¡ES TÚ CULPA, TÚ CULPA Y TÚ CULPA!- gritaba ella mientras cerraba los ojos para mover más fuerte al joven de arriba abajo.

-No fue… mi… culpa- decía él mientras miraba muchos colores.

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ!- repelaba ella mientras lo miraba con mirada asesina.

-Cynthia, ¿qué le haces al pobre de tú Ash?- habló la anciana mientras reía un poco al ver esa peculiar escena.

La rubia soltó al azabache pero le lanzó una mirada amenazadora después. El de cabello negro reía nerviosamente para después ver a Cynthia cruzada de brazos y sentada en su cama. Carolina, la abuela de Cynthia estaba riendo un poco nerviosa por la actitud de su nieta hacía su novio.

-Lo odio- dijo la rubia sin ver a ninguno de los dos.

-¿Por qué odias al chico que duerme contigo?- preguntaba la abuela de la campeona mientras Ash se sonrojaba pero aún no estaba recuperado. Cynthia no respondió sino que infló las mejillas- Y bien pequeña-

Ella estaba segura de que su abuela no se iría si no decía la verdad.

-Me prometió que hoy saldríamos ya que hace días que quiero salir pero no íbamos por que se enfermó y mira ahora- decía la rubia medio molesta ya que solo quería salir con Ash y darle un regalo que le compró pero ahora eso ya no importaba porque ya no se lo pudo dar.

-Sabes cómo estás sonando ¿verdad?- ahora la cruzada de brazos era la abuela de la campeona mientras Ash sentía miedo de la posible reacción de Cynthia.

-Como una egoísta- Cynthia agachó la cabeza.

Ash iba a decirle algo a su novia pero la abuela de ella le interrumpió.

-Cynth…-

-Ash, eres un buen chico y todo lo demás, pero debes de aprender ciertas cosas.- explico la profesora dejando que la duda se cierne sobre el joven de Kanto. –Iré a preparar chocolate caliente. Les traeré una taza a ambos. – Dicho esto la abuela se fue para cerrar la puerta suavemente y dejar a los dos jóvenes.

Cynthia continuaba con la cabeza baja, era cierto, es una egoísta.

-Cynthia.- dijo Ash un poco triste por lo que sucedió.

Ella miraba triste a la cama pero de repente sintió como alguien la abrazó por la espalda. Ella ya sabía quién era pues además de ser la única persona con ella, la calidez del abrazo era única. Ash le estaba abrazando. Ella se sentía extraña, ella estaba molesta ¿lo estaba verdad? Con cuidado, él reposo su barbilla en la cabeza de Cynthia generando un sonrojo en ella mientras él sonreía. Ella un poco dudosa de sí misma, sujeto los brazos de su novio mientras trataba de no sentirse triste.

Ella era egoísta.

Sí, ella era egoísta pero más que eso era una miedosa que no aceptaba bien sus emociones. Ella había visto a Ash con Candice hablando muy a gusto y eso le provocaba sensaciones que no conocía pero sobre todo le daba miedo a ella. Miedo de perderlo, miedo de estar sola y miedo al futuro.

-Lo siento. – dijo a lo bajo ella mientras sentía las ganas de llorar.

-No importa mucho, fue mi culpa sabes, debí de haber sabido esto y planear algo. – dijo de manera tranquila el chico que abrazaba a la campeona de Sinnoh.

-Tengo miedo. – ella comenzó a temblar mientras abrazaba más fuerte los brazos de Ash.

El azabache no comprendía pero sentía el movimiento de la rubia por lo que dejo el abrazó de lado para tomar a su novia de los hombros y verla a los ojos. Sus ojos color platino que demostraban esa fiera que era, ahora mostraban a una niña con miedo de perder lo que más ama. Tal vez no era el mejor en eso del amor pero si algo odiaba él era que la chica que quiere y aprecia llorara pero odiaba más que ella se guardará ese dolor.

-No tengas miedo. – dijo él mientras le sonreía de manera cálida intentando calmarla pero ella debía desahogarse. - ¿Quieres llorar? – preguntó Ash solo para ser abrazado por ella quien depositó su delicado rostro en el pecho de él.

-Soy una egoísta miedosa. – dijo ella mientras sentía como las lágrimas fluían libremente por su delicado rostro.

Ash la abrazó muy fuerte de manera protectora pues para él, esta cara de la campeona era la verdadera. Con los años su título la obligó a olvidar muchas cosas y perder grandes momentos. Sentir como ella lloraba en parte le hacía feliz ya que ella, tal y como su abuela dijo, es aún una niña pequeña en el fondo que quiere amor.

Cynthia recordaba todo lo que pasaba y pasó en su vida. Cuando su padre les abandonó, la muerte de su hermana mayor junto a su madre en un accidente cuando ella estaba en con su abuela y sobre todo la muerte de su primer pokémon inicial por negligencia de ella. Esas tres partes de su vida la marcaron para siempre por lo que ella se refugiaba en los libros y sobre todo su título el cual pensaba que le protegería al imponer respeto.

Nada de eso sirvió, ella estaba sola y aún más dolida… hasta que llegó él.

Sí, ese chico de 20 años que era tres años menor que él y el cual estaba abrazándole mientras ella lloraba, desahogando todas esas penas en las lágrimas que caían. Ella era frágil por ser fuerte, él era fuerte por ser frágil. Ash decidió guiarse por su corazón y empezó a acariciar el sedoso cabello de Cynthia quien al sentir tal muestra de afecto se aferraba aún más a Ash. Él se disponía a hablar.

-No lo eres… tú eres la mejor. Siempre me haces reír y siempre te preocupas por mí. – Él sentía como ella sollozaba pero ahora sentía que era más su corazón el que hablaba y no su mente. –Verte despertar todas las mañanas es hermoso, verte mover los pies para que te "despierte" lo es aún más pero es mejor verte sonreír cuando te despierto mientras ríes por las cosquillas. – dijo Ash sonriendo mientras Cynthia se apartó un poco.

Sus ojos estaban acuosos mientras brillaban por las lágrimas que aún estaban presentes. Ella negó con la cabeza mientras agachaba la mirada para que Ash le tomara el mentón y la mirase.

-Cynthia, yo estaré junto a ti siempre. – terminó de decir mientras la rubia le abrazaba una vez más liberando todo ese dolor que tenía guardado dentro de ella.

Las lágrimas que salían nuevamente de sus ojos eran producto de todo el miedo que tenía pero que ahora se iba. Ella sabía que él decía la verdad. Aquel amante de los pokémon que la hizo caer en un amor con él, decía la verdad. Ella le gustaba las caricias que le daba Ash, pero sobre todo le encantaba estar a su lado. Entre las lágrimas que descendían, se formó una sonrisa.

Time Skip.

La abuela de Cynthia estaba terminando de preparar el chocolate caliente para Cynthia y su novio que según las palabras de la propia abuela era "El marido-novio-padre de su niña." Pikachu quien estaba dormido junto a la Glaceon de Cynthia salió de donde estaba para saludar a la anciana quien estaba dándole los toques a la bebida caliente.

-Bueno Pikachu, dile a tu niña que venga a tomar leche tibia contigo. – dijo la señora mayor mientras el roedor obedecía.

La pokémon de hielo y el pokémon eléctrico llegaron mientras la profesora Carolina les daba leche tibia para este invierno duró que azotó. Después de servirle la leche a ambos, ella tomo dos tazas y les puso la bebida dulce para después ponerlas sobre una charola y caminar al cuarto de Cynthia.

-"Espero que ella ya no este molesta. Hay Ash, ¿cómo le haces con tanta suerte?"- pensaba sonriente la profesora mientras se paraba justo enfrente de la habitación de su nieta. Ella sujeto con una mano la charola para girar el picaporte.

Ella abrió un poco los ojos mientras sonreía al ver una escena peculiar.

Cynthia estaba jugando con su novio y por la expresión de ella se notaba que se divertía. La risa de su niña le hacía feliz pero además, sabía que ocultaba algo. Ash estaba en la cama mientras la rubia le hacía cosquillas y le decía "quien es la campeona".

-Parece que ya no estas molesta. –

La abuela estaba mirando a una súper sonrojada Cynthia quien le miraba ya que estaba encima de su novio haciéndole cosquillas mientras él lloraba por tales actos en contra de su persona. Ash miró a la abuela mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-A-abuelita, no… no es lo que crees. - decía de manera nerviosa Cynthia sin despegarse de Ash.

-Lo sé hija, pero no creo que debas de torturar así a tu novio. – dijo riendo Carolina mientras ambos jóvenes reían por eso. –Mejor prepárale tu comida.-

Cynthia dejo de reír para pasar vergüenza y ocultar su cabeza en el hombro de Ash.

-Campeón protégeme- ordenaba Cynthia mientras que con sus manos tomaba la almohada y se ocultaba en ella.

-Ahora sí soy tu campeón.- respondió Ash

-Siempre los has sido.- re-respondió ella mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a él.

Y un click se escuchó solo para ver que la abuela con una cámara en manos y una foto recién salida de la misma. Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron aún más mientras se miraban y sonreían por lo acontecido.

-Será una hermosa foto para el álbum de bodas.- dijo ella mientras observaba la imagen de su niña besando al príncipe que tiene como novio. –Serán una hermosa familia. -

Después de un sueño sin fin, en este miserable mundo  
Así es, tal vez no usar el sentido común, no es tan malo después de todo  
Teñido con imágenes que parecen quedarse, incluso con estas torpes alas  
Estoy seguro de que podemos volar, en mi amor


End file.
